The present invention relates to a cutting device for continuous rods of cigarette.
In cigarette packaging machines it is known to utilise output units constituted by cutting devices which can separate a continuous rod of cigarette product into individual pieces. In general, the said known cutting devices include a cutting head supported in an adjustable manner from a support body and rotatable with respect to this latter about its axis. At least one radial blade of elongate and substantially rectangular form is normally mounted on the said rotatable head, the cutting edge at the end of which blade projects radially out from the head. The blade is coupled to an advancement device the function of which is to cause progressive extension of the blade as it is gradually worn away in use.
Until now the blades mounted on the said cutting heads have been shorter than the radius of the heads themselves and, because of their rapid consumption, must be replaced one or more times during each working session consequently causing stoppage of the associated packaging machine for relatively long periods. Given the relatively high productivity of packaging machines such frequent stops significantly affect the general costs of cigarette manufacture.